This invention relates to threadless, push-in type fasteners. More particularly, the invention pertains to one-piece clips formed of sheet metal and provided with prongs or barbs adapted to secure two parts in abutting relation when the parts are pressed together.
In the prior art is has long been known to secure an expandable hollow fastener stem in a receiving hole by slidably driving a wedge-like member thus to force the stem against the wall of the hole. It is also old to provide bendable sheet metal wedging fasteners, for instance such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,645 or 3,276,309. A "push-on" type of fastener cooperative with a threaded member to hold parts, for instance bumper components, assembled is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,430 issued in my name.
While a great many different types of spring clip fasteners have hitherto been provided, it is well recognized that it is highly important to productivity and subsequent performance to employ particular fasteners selected for their best usage and intended purpose. Accordingly, for example, some situations call for threaded and some for threadless fasteners. The latter category are often advantages when snap-in applications are acceptable and where, for instance because of the unwieldiness or space limitation of the work pieces being assembled, relative rotation of the members is impractical or deemed too slow and costly. An advantageous and illustrative application of push-in fasteners according to this invention is provided by the assembling of elongated members, for example a vehicle bumper and its bumper pad, sometimes termed a "rub-strip."